ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorcan Darcy's Adventures 3: The Final Chapter/Transcript
Before the film China Anne McClain appeared befor the beginning of the film. *China Anne McClain: Hi I'm China Anne McClain and I played Lorcan Darcy in the second half of the final season, this film is my last one because the follow up film is the epilouge and also the seventh and final film of the series' film series. Chloe Grace Moretz will protray as Lorcan because i let her have the part. Oh right, Tonight's film marks the dedication of two amazing actors, Carrie Fisher and Adam West. Enjoy the film. Opening After the final battle against the villains, Lorcan is waking up from her sleep after being very drunk from her graduation wild party last night. She discovers she also poop herself while she's passed out. *Lorcan Darcy: Ah, crap. I pooed myself. Lorcan walked to the bathroom to uses the toilet, she grabbed the toilet paper to wipe off the poop from her underwear. She flushed the toilet and walks downstairs to her mom. Molly is working on her lesson for Lorcan until she sees her step-daughter walk downstairs. Molly smiles. *Molly Williams: Hey there, you stinky baby. I've invited all of your classmates from school for your graduation party. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks mom. I missed grandma and grandpa. *Molly Williams: Oh they missed you too. Maybe we can visit them in phoenix to celebrate that you're going to college. *Lorcan Darcy: Cool. Wait, Nightmare and Kino have a dentist appointment? *Molly Williams: That's right. I better get to school and ask them to hurry up and make... you know... Make poo-poos. *Lorcan Darcy: Poo-poos?! Laugh ''Sorry, my sense of humors. Kino and Nightmare make poo-poos?! That's funny. *Molly Williams: That's right, you should've seen Nightmare when they make his cute little potty dance and accidentally poo himself. That was so funny when someone notices that...wait a minute. You made poo-poos when you went to their school, weren't you, Lorcan? *Lorcan Darcy: Well actually i don't know about that...wait a minute. No i didn't, i pooed myself when i was passed out. *Molly Williams: No you didn't. *Lorcan Darcy: Yes i did, I pooed myself when i got passed out last night. *Molly Williams: Oh right. So you didn't make poo-poos at school. *Lorcan Darcy: No. So who's your favorite child, mom? *Molly Williams: You are. Because you are such a cutey little baby i ever raised. So eat up so Mommy won't be late for your brother and sister's dental appointment. After finishing her breakfast, Lorcan brings out her video camera to record and get to her mother's car to record the embarrassing video. *Lorcan Darcy: This is going to be more embarrassing. Lorcan press the record button as Molly stops at her old school. *Molly Williams: Hi Nightmare, Hi Kino! It's time for your dentist appointment! Lorcan begins to laugh. *Molly Williams: Do you need to make? Make poo-poos? I know you refuse to go at school, but we don't have time to stop at home, so if you have to make poo-poos, then make poo-poos here. Lorcan start laughing, Molly sees her laughing as Nightmare and Kino embarassing. *Lorcan Darcy: Come on, Go make poo-poos. I triple dog dare you! Lorcan continue to laugh. Molly sees her smiling that Lorcan's laughing. *Lorcan Darcy: Oh right! Mom can you take me to the mall? I got to go buy some... you know. *Molly Williams: Sure. And um here's a fifty and go. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks mom. At the mall, Lorcan may ruined her pants but she sees the Gyrotron, before she goes buy a new pair of pants, she decides to take a spin. *Lorcan Darcy: Here i go! A Few seconds later, Lorcan's enjoying it for fun and almost accidentally poop her pants once more. Another few seconds later, Lorcan walked out while wearing a new pair of pants. *Store Clerk: Excuse me, Lorcan. You left this bag in the dressing room. Looks like your old pants? *Lorcan Darcy: Sorry, kinda ruined them. Thanks. Powers Training Stressing out Jack and Melissa released from prison Meeting a Clocksmith Graduation Party Lorcan's in her graduation party clothes, she's having a drink. *Molly Williams: I'm proud of you, Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks mom. *Molly Williams: I can't believe my step daughter is going to college in California. Taking a best video game design program in the nation. *Lorcan Darcy: I'm not doing that for money, Mom. I'm doing it for kindness and fun. *Mike Darcy: Excuse me, I like to make a toast. *Lorcan Darcy: Dad, what are you doing? *Molly Williams: Mike, please don't! Molly tries to stop him. *Mike Darcy: Don't be stupid. Now, Lorcan is very brilliant and popular following of her powers. *Lorcan Darcy: Dad, Stop. *Mike Darcy: You're not going there to make a silly video game, You're going there to work hard, straighten out and learn some good old-fashioned American values. *Lorcan Darcy: Dad! It's only one year! *Mike Darcy: And now you'll be heading off to college, You must stop messing with your powers and focus on your future. It's time to grow up. Thank you. Everyone cheers confused. Lorcan was nervous what he said and deciding to have a walk outside at night. *Molly Williams: Lorcan! Mike, what were you doing? *Mike Darcy: What was that signal? *Molly Williams: Lorcan doesn't want to be perfect. She told me that she wanted a normal life. And now, she has to go outside for a walk! Lorcan discovers Molly Lorcan's sitting on the bench, a woman appeared. She is a blonde-haired woman who wears a lawyer suit. *Michelle Wilson: I heard you have a probem about your future, Ms. Darcy. *Lorcan Darcy: Who are you? *Michelle Wilson: I'm Michelle Wilson. I've been brought here to gave you something. Look up in the sky. Lorcan looked up in the sky and sees a shooting star. *Michelle Wilson: Make a wish. And it'll come true, for you. *Lorcan Darcy: I wish, my family are perfect. *Michelle Wilson: Be careful what you wish for. Michelle smiles evilly. At home, Lorcan walked home. Molly is cleaning up the party. *Molly Williams: There you are. You all right? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. I was just having a small walk. *Molly Williams: It's okay. Let's just clean up, maybe we can have some of Mr. Meanie's cake. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks. Just then the door knocked and Jack's walking downstairs to answer it. *Jack Darcy: Don't worry, i got it! Jack opens the door and is shocked who it is. *Jack Darcy: Oh, hello. Mom, there's someone's here to see you! *Molly Williams: What? Let him in. Lorcan's eating some cake with Molly after she's finished cleaning up after the party. Until a man appeared. *Maximilian Atlas the Third: Hi, Molly. *Molly Williams: Maximilian, What are you doing here? *Maximilian Atlas the Third: Actually, I’m here to visit you. *Lorcan Darcy: Mom, who's that? *Molly Williams: Lorcan, meet Maximilian Atlas the Third, my former boyfriend. Maximilian, this is my step-daughter, Lorcan. So what’s up? *Maximilian Atlas the Third: Well, it was great seeing you at the graduation yesterday. *Molly Williams: Oh, good to see you too. Did you come here to tell me that? *Maximilian Atlas the Third: No! I came here to tell you something else. I came here to offer you your old job back. Lorcan was shocked what he said to Molly. She runs upstairs to Kino's bedroom. *Kino Darcy: Knock much? *Lorcan Darcy: Your dad is offering Mom her old job back! *Kino Darcy: What? Let's hear it from your vent. In Lorcan bedroom, Lorcan and Kino are hearing through the vent. *Kino Darcy: What's going on? *Lorcan Darcy: Well, i was cleaning up after the party, your dad walked in and declares he misses Mom and want her to "work" for him again! *Kino Darcy: Oh, this is weird. Let's hear. Molly is shocked what Maximilian said. *Molly Williams: What.. What did you.. What?! *Maximilian Atlas the Third: I'm offering you your old job back. And I know I probably shouldn’t even be here telling you this, I mean you took care of Kino, a girl you and i really love, and if you say she’s straight I’ll believe you! After seeing her the other night I knew if I didn’t tell ya I’d regret it for the rest of my life. Abandon you two was the stupidest thing I ever did and you quitting the job was the terrible decision you made. *Molly Williams: Y’know you’re really not supposed to be here! I love being a housewife. *Maximilian Atlas the Third: Well yeah, I’m sorry. I know this is the wrong time and the wrong place but I had to tell ya! I want you to come back to my company. I wanna have sex with you. I wanna both our kids get to know each other. Please, I love you. *Molly Williams: Wow, I don't know what to say. But I’m sorry but umm, this-this-this-this is not going to happen. *Maximilian Atlas the Third: Well let's make a deal. I would like to offer you the grant for Lorcan's college application. *Molly Williams: Wow, really? *Maximilian Atlas the Third: Well... there is just one small... stipulation... *Molly Williams: No, stop. I am not breaking up with my husband. Now GET OUT! The Argument Lorcan sees Molly and Mike arguing about her future in college. *Molly Williams: I can't believe you've made that speech! She was afraid of that. *Mike Darcy: Lorcan need to learn proper manners. *Molly Williams: Lorcan needs to have a normal life without that. She's Maisie's only baby girl. *Mike Darcy: No, She's not a baby anymore. She crapped herself at the party. *Molly Williams: You know what, Mike? That's it. I've a friendly reunion with my old friend Maximilian Atlas the Third and want to marry me. I'm thinking about it. *Mike Darcy: What? *Molly Williams: Yeah. Guess what, I want a divorce. *Mike Darcy: What?! Memories of the past Lorcan's lying in bed, she's thinking about what happened. Molly walked into the bedroom. *Molly Williams: Are you okay? *Lorcan Darcy: I'm fine mom. Why? *Molly Williams: Mr Grumpy and I have a rude fight so i thought i would come upstairs for my little Lorcy-baby. Lorcan hugs Molly. While hugging her, Molly sniffs her bed that it pooped a little from the previous night. She's shocked that Lorcan stole her pink underwear. *Molly Williams: It's smells a little poopy. I know because you took my underwear lil missy. *Lorcan Darcy: Sorry? *Molly Williams: You're better be because your punishment is, this. Molly kiss her favorite daughter in the cheeks. *Molly Williams: I remembered when Maisie gave birth to you and when you woke up. *Lorcan Darcy: Wait, i was a girl on the day my mom woke me up?! *Molly Williams: Oh you didn't know! Well, it was all started on september 27th 1996. The flashback begins when Mike, Maisie and Molly are looking at baby Lorcan who's asleep. *''Maisie Darcy: Y’know I can’t even worry about that right now, cause I got the cutie little baby, oh I can’t believe how much I love her, I can’t get enough of her, like right now I miss her. I actually miss her. *''Molly Williams: Oh, I know you do. She's just adorable.'' *''Maisie Darcy: Oh god look at her sleeping. Oh, I love her so much! Oh, I think I’m gonna wake her up.'' *''Mike Darcy: Maisie, no. You know you’re never supposed to wake a sleeping baby.'' *''Molly Williams: Mike, she can do whatever she want!'' *''Maisie Darcy: That's right! I made her!'' Maisie waking Lorcan up which she didn't cry. *''Maisie Darcy: Hello, little girl. Yes. Hello, Lorcan. Hello. Hi.'' Maisie carried Lorcan. *''Molly Williams: See. She didn't make her cry.'' The flashback ends. *Lorcan Darcy: Wow. I didn't cry. *Molly Williams: You were very special. Your mom was raped by our old teachers when we were your age. That's why i'm her best friend. When i gave birth to Jack and Melissa with your father aka the big old grumpy, I was been honored by your mom that i'll take good care of you. And remember when i was abusing you when i have that job at the office building, last year? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. You were very mean. *Molly Williams: I know. When i quit the job to become a housewife, i realise that you need me. You were suicidal and wanted to die. *Lorcan Darcy: I know. I wanted to kill myself to be alone in peace. *Molly Williams: I know, sweetheart and that's why i owe you an year overdue apology by giving you this. Molly give Lorcan a big kiss. Lorcan in a Parallel Timeline Lorcan woken up from her bedroom, seeing outside boring, everyone is happy and weird. Kino opened the door in confused. *Kino Darcy: Is it me or is today awfully weird? *Lorcan Darcy: I think it's weird. Along with everyone, look. Lorcan shows Kino outside of the place. Kino was shocked that everyone are happy. *Kino Darcy: Well you're right. Nightmare walked in. *Nightmare Darcy: Hey girls, what's going on? *Lorcan Darcy: I don't know. Appear Michelle Wilson *Lorcan Darcy: Hey, you! What's the big idea sending me, my younger half brother and half sister and the other three survivors into this timeline? *Michelle Wilson: Oh, yeah. You killed my half-brother, this is my revenge. *Lorcan Darcy: What?! I don't know your brother! Who was he? *Michelle Wilson: The Leader of the NFFA, Michael Warrens. *Lorcan Darcy: Michael Warrens was... your brother? *Michelle Wilson: That's right! You ruined my life and now, you are going to pay. *Lorcan Darcy: Oh, bring it on. It's morphin time for me. Lorcan morphed Dink, Calvin and Tamera appeared Time Travel Reuniting with Maisie and Emily Grocery Store vist Lorcan is running into the store, she goes into the aisle and grabbed a pregnancy test to buy. *Clerks: Mrs Darcy. Heard you were confused. *Lorcan Darcy: Yes, can you make it quick? I gotta go to meet up with my birth-mom at the shopping mall and i gotta go.. *Clerks: Okay so for you, it's $1. Lorcan give him the money and take the test to go to the mall. Lorcan's toilet scene Lorcan run into the public bathroom who's been confused, she sees the place so fancy. She take a stall and go to the bathroom. *Maisie Darcy: Lorcan? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah, mom? *Maisie Darcy: Your aunt asked me to say this, but, Have you achieved menses? *Lorcan Darcy: Aye?! *Maisie Darcy: That's what i was trying to tell her. She asked you if you've had your period yet. *Lorcan Darcy: Um, I really don't wanna say. *Maisie Darcy: You're wearing a bra, right? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. I had my period during easter! *Maisie Darcy: Thank you and what're you doing in there? *Lorcan Darcy: I had to pee. *Maisie Darcy: Okay, sorry. Lorcan begins to takes a pregnancy test. She pees a little on her pregnancy test and hold her bladder to look at her test. Her test is postive so that means she's pregnant. She put the pregnancy test in her pants' pocket and pee. Lorcan's been sick Lorcan felt sick in kitchen sink and Maisie confronted her. *Maisie Darcy: Aww, What's the matter, baby? My little girl's sick. *Emily Williams: Well, Lorcan, you're not pregnant, are you? *Lorcan Darcy: It's a possibiIity. Yes, I'm pregnant! Maisie and Emily are smiling that she's having her first baby. *Emily Darcy: Congratulations! *Maisie Darcy: Oh, Lorcan, that's wonderfuI! So who's the father? *Lorcan Darcy: Maximilian Atlas. *Maisie Darcy: The Third?!!! *Lorcan Darcy: No, the Fourth. My best friend. Nice guy. *Maisie Darcy: Oh, him! He's very nice but his dad, what a pervert! *Lorcan Darcy: I know. Lorcan sees her past self Alternative Future Original Timeline Second Alternative Timeline Lorcan's incarnations Melanie Williams returns Lorcan's escapes Train fight Molly's past revealed True main villain reveals Maximilian's true plans Lorcan's memories returned Lorcan looks at her boy self on the day where she first met Cillian. *''Cillian Darcy: I'm sorry to hear that about Cousin Alexander.'' *''Past Lorcan Darcy: It's okay. What's your name?'' *''Cillian Darcy: Cillian, Cillian Darcy. You must be Lorcan.'' *''Past Lorcan Darcy: Nice to meet you Cillian.'' *''Cillian Darcy: You too, Lorcan. What's your dreams?'' *''Past Lorcan Darcy: I wanna go live with dad.'' *''Cillian Darcy: Hey! Me too! We have something in common!'' *''Past Lorcan Darcy: Cool!'' Lorcan smiles that she met her best friend. She later sees her adventure in Lilly's dressing room when all three dimensions were fused. She sees her with Cillian arrived in the dressing room, Lorcan sees a chocolate fountain. *''Lorcan Darcy: Whoa. This is awesome. Check it out, she has a chocolate fountain.'' *''Cillian Darcy: Sweet. And I need a chocolate bath.'' Cillian turns on the chocolate fountain which makes the boys happy. *''Lorcan Darcy: It's pretty exciting to feel better. I mean, look at this place!'' *''Cillian Darcy: Yeah! and look at that vase!'' Cillian accidentally break the vase. *''Lorcan Darcy: You Idiot!'' *''Cillian Darcy: Oops.'' Lilly flush the toilet and walked out of her bathroom. *''Lilly Darcy: What the?!'' *''Cillian Darcy: Okay. You get the glue, I'll place them back together.'' *''Lorcan Darcy: Well okay.'' Cillian sees Lorcan holding the glue the entire time and manage to fix the vase. *''Lilly Darcy: What in Pete Sampras is going on here?! You perverts i'm only 16 years old and that doesn't matter, you turn my life into a disaster....'' Cillian and Lorcan sees Lilly yelling at them, Lilly stopped scolding and shocked in joy. *''Lilly Darcy: Cillian, Lorcan!'' *''Cillian + Lorcan Darcy: Lilly!'' Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly hugged in joy. *''Lilly Darcy: What a most wonderful surprise. What are you doing here?'' *''Lorcan Darcy: Well, the, uh, truth is...'' *''Cillian Darcy: Lorcan...'' *''Lorcan Darcy: We missed you, Lilly, Please come home.'' *''Cillian Darcy: Yeah. We're really sorry for cast you out and cost you to leave. You're our triplet sister, and we love you.'' *''Lilly Darcy: You guys. You didn't cost me to leave, I left because Princess Cadance blackmailed me because she knows i made poopies in my pants one time back home.'' *''Lorcan Darcy: Oh. So will you come back home with us?'' *''Cillian Darcy: We haven't seen you in a long time. Which states we stick together. We're a family.'' *''Lilly Darcy: Sure. We're going home.'' *''Cillian Darcy: Yes. The Darcy Triplets are together again!'' *''Lilly Darcy: But first let's have a nice chocolate feast!'' Lorcan nearly remembers her adventures and smiles in tears. She sees her memory when she saved the world from Elaine Boyack and win the Interdimensional Grand Championship finals. *''Lorcan Darcy: It's supposed to grant me three wishes.'' *''Jeannie: That's right, Master.'' *''Lorcan Darcy: Okay then, Hey Boyack! My first wish! Bring my sister back to life!'' The first wish was granted, Lilly's woken up in Cillian's arm. *''Lilly Darcy: Cillian?'' *''Cillian Darcy: It's okay.'' *''Lorcan Darcy: My second wish! Return all the worlds where they were, so people can make their decisions and have their stories again!'' The second wish was granted, All the portals to other dimensions are closed, even the eight dimension. *''Jeannie: Master, you'll have one last wish.'' *''Lorcan Darcy: That's right! My final wish! Elaine Boyack! You will be spend the rest of time, trapped in your lamp like in the days of old!'' The third and final wish was granted and Elaine's about to be sucked in the magic lamp. *''Elaine Boyack: What?! It's impossible! I can't be defeated! The dimensions are mine! WHO ARE YOU!!!'' *''Lorcan Darcy: My name is Lorcan!'' Elaine's sucked into her lamp. *''Lorcan Darcy: Lorcan Darcy.'' Everyone start cheering for Lorcan's heroic action, claiming him the winner. *''Lorcan Darcy: I did it... I won.'' *''Cillian Darcy: He did it!'' *''Lilly Darcy: Lorcan Won!'' *''Ellie Darcy: He actually did it!'' *''Shining Armor: Lorcan did it! And the winner of the Interdimensional Grand Championship is LORCAN DARCY!!'' Lorcan smiles while everyone's chanting his name as the Interdimensional Grand Champion. *''Bill Darcy: That's my boy!'' Lorcan smiles and her past adventures are back. She sees her finds out that Ellie's Mayor Willson's daughter. While Lorcan's practice her abilities when she shoots the woods. Ellie walked to her when she finished her training. *''Ellie: You're going great.'' *''Lorcan Darcy: Thanks Ellie... wait...'' Her hand discover Ellie's heart. *''Lorcan Darcy: You're.... You're the Secret Darcy?!'' *''Ellie: That's right. I was waiting for this for a long time, Lorcy! I am your little sister!'' *''Lorcan Darcy: I've solved a mystery! The Mystery of the Secret Darcy!'' Lorcan kissed Ellie for the first time. *''Ellie Darcy: I'll have sex with you if you make fun of Justine.'' *''Lorcan Darcy: But that's mean!'' *''Ellie Darcy: I'll let you squeeze my ass too!'' *''Lorcan Darcy: Justine, You look like Tigger if Tigger looked like a jackass.'' Ellie laugh as she's loves Lorcan. Lorcan smiles and sees the next memory where she said goodbye to Mike Milligan. She sees her past self packing her stuff to go home, Mike walked to her where she's leaving for good. *''Mike Milligan: So you're leaving huh?'' *''Lorcan Darcy: Yeah, I'm going home, My mission is complete, I won the tournament and i'm declared a hero.'' *''Mike Milligan: I'm going to miss you, Lorcan.'' *''Lorcan Darcy: Me too.'' The portal opens. *''Lorcan Darcy: There's my ride home. Goodbye, Guys. I'm going to miss you.'' *''Mike Milligan: Goodbye Lorcan.'' *''Lorcan Darcy: Take care Mike.'' Lorcan walked to the portal and go home. Lorcan's now looking at the memory where she reunites with Cillian in the second dimension. Lorcan wakes up in the second dimension, he looks around the bedroom. Ed has turned into Lorcan's toy, reunited with Eddy who's turned into a toy. Wonder Woman, Bumble Bee and Katana are hidden in the drawers reunited with Harley Quinn and Bumblebee *''Cillian Darcy: Hey Lorcan?'' Lorcan turns around and sees Cillian. *''Lorcan Darcy: Cillian? Is that you?'' *''Cillian Darcy: Yeah. Remember the time when we tried glue Jenny to the toilet? We won't stop.'' Lorcan smiles and run to him. *''Lorcan Darcy: Cillian! I did it man, i've finally found you! We're going to find her together!'' *''Cillian Darcy: Who?'' *''Lorcan Darcy: We'll find Lilly and then the three of us will go home!'' *''Cillian Darcy: Wait. It's all coming back to me! This is it! The beginning!'' *''Lorcan Darcy: Beginning of what?'' *''Cillian Darcy: The Beginning of your adventure!'' *''Lorcan Darcy: Really? My own story?'' *''Cillian Darcy: Yep. It's your turn. My story ended.'' *''Lorcan Darcy: Thanks Cillian!'' *''Cillian Darcy: No problem.'' Lorcan smiling in tears that her memories are returning. She looks at the day where the fusion of all three dimensions begin. Cillian and Lorcan won the fight against Agent 43 and relax on the hill. *''Cillian Darcy: We did it.'' *''Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. We need to do something but... what is it?'' Cillian's phone rings and it's Lucius Fox. *''Lucius Fox: Good news boys, With all your abilities in your fight, the crystals are charged up so with the amethyst, the crystals will activate and fused home, the dimension you're in and the third dimensions for one day.'' *''Cillian Darcy: What?! Oh no!'' The Crystals are starting to light up and the amethyst at Super Hero High School in Metropolis's starting to light up means all three dimensions are about to fused for the next 24 hours which means it's about to begin. *''Cillian Darcy: Quick! Let's get outta here!'' *''Lorcan Darcy: We're too late!'' Cillian and Lorcan running back to the dumping ground but then they sees the dimensional rift opening which they're about to be sucked in. *''Lorcan Darcy: Grab my hand!'' Cillian grabbed Lorcan's hand as they get sucked in. In Equestria, Every-pony in Ponyville and Canterlot sees the rift opening which Celestia and Luna are shocked that Cillian and Lorcan have finally found their way to the third dimension. *''Princess Luna: Sister, are you alright?!'' *''Princess Celestia: Cillian and Lorcan have found their way to the third dimension.'' *''Princess Luna: Which means that they are going to rescue Lilly.'' In New Royale City, everyone is looking at the dimensional rift. Bill is running with Jake and Jenny. *''Bill Darcy: Cillian, Lorcan!'' *''Jake Darcy: Little bros!'' *''Jenny Darcy: No!'' In Peach Creek, The Eds are looking at the rift to the third dimension. *''Edd: Good lord! The Gateway to the third dimension! Cillian and Lorcan did it!'' *''Ed: Ooh.'' *''Eddy: Yes! they've done it! Quick get Wonder Woman and the other super hero girls, Sock-head! and Ed, call the ghouls! We are going to help Cillian and Lorcan rescue Lilly!'' Cillian and Lorcan are in the rift and sees the past including the one who murdered their Cousin Emily and Lorcan's girlfriend, Kim. *''Cillian Darcy: The past...'' *''Lorcan Darcy: Wait that killer...'' The killer's in the alley and the identity revealed — Shining Armor which Lorcan shocked in fear. *''Lorcan Darcy: It was him... it was Shining Armor!'' *''Cillian Darcy: What?'' *''Lorcan Darcy: He set me up! Oh i can't wait to get him!'' But then Lorcan sees a girl in tears which they know. *''Lorcan Darcy: Look.'' Cillian sees her crying and that girl, the girl revealed that it's their sister whom they know and love — Their sister, Lilly Darcy. She was crying silently. *''Male Voice: That Lilly girl is a menace, she killed my son!'' *''Elderly Lady's voice: She is disgraceful and ungrateful little girl.'' *''Young lady: She's a monster.'' *''Girl Bully: You better do our homework, Lilly, or we're gonna tell everyone you pooped your pants.'' *''Lorcan Darcy: Lilly...'' *''Boy Bully: Hey everyone, Lilly pooped herself!'' Everyone laugh at her that she was embarrassed. She was crying in embarrassment. *''Lilly Darcy: Please, Cillian, Lorcan. Find me!'' *''Cillian Darcy: Lilly! We're coming for you, just hold on!'' Lilly stopped crying and sees her brothers that they are gonna save her. *Lorcan Darcy: Lilly... Lorcan now remembers her entire adventures. Retrieve the jewel Return to normal Maximilian's defeated once and for all, Lorcan's timeline has restored. *Molly Williams: Lorcan! *Lorcan Darcy: Mom. I did it. She's gone. *Molly Williams: I know, you're amazing. I am so proud of you. *Lorcan Darcy: Mom, Dad. Remember you told me a story about the time traveling black girl who took a pregnancy test, when i was a baby? *Mike Darcy: Yeah? *Molly Williams: Yeah. *Lorcan Darcy: Good News, I'm Pregnant. Mike and Molly are shocked in joy. *Molly Williams: Lorcan, that's right! The story is you! *Mike Darcy: Oh my gosh, our daughter's a pregnant. Molly, this means... *Molly Williams: No! She's not putting it up for adoption. *Mike Darcy: Dammit! *Lorcan Darcy: Come on, Dad. It's Max's child. You're gonna be a poppy. Dumbass.But I've found an answer of my sexuality. *Molly Williams: Really? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah, I'm gay. *Molly Williams: I know, Lorcan. I know. *Lorcan Darcy: How? *Mike Darcy: You were kissing Ellie back in england and that's why you can keep the baby and be gay. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks guys. *Mike Darcy: And forget what i said about what happened at the graduation party, I like you just the way you are. Goodbye Lorcan Darcy A Year Later, Lorcan's in college for one year to design a game. She's making a speech of the game she made for fun called Cillian Darcy: War Game as the finals. She's ten months pregnant and expecting her first child with her boyfriend, Max. *Lorcan Darcy: So yeah, I've made the game and i though i should give you guys a free demo before i'll release it. The game appears and everyone's amazed and enjoys it. *College Professor: A+, Mrs. Darcy, A+. A for the best game and plus is for your talents and game. Publish the game, go ahead. *Lorcan Darcy: With pleasure. Lorcan published the game. *College Professor: The game will be amazing. You have enough credits to graduate. *Lorcan Darcy: Thank you. The final scene shows that Lorcan's in her dorm room, writing the plot of the next two chapters, she's decided to get dress for the graduation party. Lorcan get change to her party clothes. She was about to walked out of the room but then she sees an picture frame, she smiles at it and place it on the table beside her bed. She points to the camera, breaking the fourth wall. *Lorcan Darcy: I've been carrying my necklace since the day i was born, it reminds me that when Celestia kidnapped me and my boy self used his powers to rescue me. I'm gonna have a brilliant normal life and end my adventures for good. Lorcan's putting on her jacket. She's very smiling. *Lorcan Darcy: I've got through college without my birth mommy. I'll get a great job without my step-sister. I'm getting marry to my boyfriend, having my first baby and be a better parent than my dad. I don't need them for that, because there ain't a thing they could ever teach me about how to love my first baby. It's so great. And look, my family from the first dimension. Lorcan looks at the picture of Lorcan when she was a boy with Cillian, Lilly and Ellie. She smiles that she'll miss them. *Lorcan Darcy: Well, if my baby's a boy, I'm naming him Cillian as an honor of my best pal, Cillian Darcy and if it's a girl, Her name will be Callie Darcy and guess what, I'll tell Max that i'm gay after i got my baby. I want to thank you all for watching my series and my entire story. So this is me, Lorcan Darcy... and this is the end of my final chapter and also the end of my story. Lorcan walked out of her dorm room, while she looked at the camera for one last time before closed the door. *Lorcan Darcy: That's right, a girl. Why do you care? Bye-bye, see you soon. The camera then zooms in on her bed with the wedding dress and its veil hanging up on the back of the door, ending the series with the knowledge that it is in fact she who's getting married. Ending Credits During the credits, Boy Lorcan appeared. *Lorcan Darcy: Hi guys, Lorcan Darcy here, I want you to thank you all for making this film possible, especially the cast and the animators. But sadly it's all over and i'm sorry everyone. Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Season 7, One Last Game and This movie are the connection to my series and making this film the 127th and final episode of the series so that means i'm going to be the first member of the Darcy Triplets to make its final appearance in the shared universe and i'm now finally having a normal life in my home dimension so Cillian, Lilly and Ellie stories are continue so thank you and see ya around. Post-Credits After the credits, Lorcan return home with her boyfriend Mike who's carrying a baby. Lorcan walked out to the back garden, she was looking at the sky. *Max Powers: Lorcan. What's going on? *Lorcan Darcy: I just... I can't get the image of my past enemies... out of my eyes. The last two weeks we've been too busy to play video games and, look at what we did. There's been drama, action, romance... I mean honestly you guys, do i need to retire to focus on the baby? Do i deserve to be gay? *Max Powers: Yeah, you're right. You make a point about being gay. I mean we just add a baby. *Lorcan Darcy: Maybe we started to rely on your father and my mother were so much to us, Max. We can try to have a special life together. Hello, like this. a stick from the ground We could just play with this stick. Screw retirement, sweetheart! Who needs them?! *Max Powers: Yeah! *Lorcan Darcy: the stick up high in the sun Fuck 'em! commercial. A box for [[The Lorcan Darcy Story] appears onscreen] *Jacksepticeye: The Lorcan Darcy Story Movie, Coming soon! In Memory of Carrie Fisher October 21, 1956 – December 27, 2016 and Adam West September 19, 1928 – June 9, 2017